


Random Yogscast Drabbles

by Twisted_Taffy



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Character Thoughts, Drabbles, Owls, Trials of Derpulies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Taffy/pseuds/Twisted_Taffy
Summary: A series of random drabbles about various Yogscast people; mainly things not long or detailed enough to be developed into proper stories.





	1. Ridgedog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own the Yogscast or any of these characters.

Xephos had always admired RidgeDog. The dapper gentleman seemed to be eternally composed and yet humming with restrained power. His body glowed with energy. He was the sort of fellow who was pleasant to you because you were nice, and you were pleasant to because his body sang with power and you knew he could tear your body apart atom by atom. You also got that slight inkling that he kind of wanted to.


	2. Rythian

Rythian was hollow. He was not empty, but he was hollow. His power cursed through him, limitless, powerful, but it left him deprived, took something from him that he had not noticed he was losing. His power was immense, a deeply rooted source of energy that flowed from his soul.


	3. Lomadia

She loved the sky just as much as he did. Perhaps that is what drew him to her in the first place. In a world of hole diggers and dirt lovers, she flew. Of course others had brushed the realm of clouds, the scientists with fire and jet fuel thrusting them forward and the mages with magic lifting them skyward, but none lived for the sky as she did. As he did.   
She loved the sky, the clouds, and she loved the owls that joined her there. And she loved him. Through the terrors the night brought, through the scars he bore without explanation, through the pain, and fear, and confusion, she loved him.


	4. Derpulies

A friend of Ridge's they assumed. This new Derpulies could only really be someone their crazy neighborhood demigod had brought in to train or share with or whatever he did. Derpulies was a bit more benevolent, with less pummeling and more SHAME. Not that they weren't pummeled often enough too. But Ridge, despite his love of death match showdowns, was a friend-of sorts. Derpulies was someone to be listened to-he did have a 'cage of shame'-but laughed at, with his silly name, hopeless assistant, and terrible rhymes. Yeah, Derpulies definitely belonged to Ridge. Didn't matter of course that they hadn't actually seen Ridge in a while, it could only really be him. Right?


	5. Lalna's Animals

He liked animals Lalna did. Granted there had been many years where he didn’t pay them much attention, but once he had actually interacted with them he found he enjoyed their company immensely. He supposed it was something his clones shared too, except maybe Lalnable (Lalna was pretty sure Lalnable didn’t like much of anything). But he guessed he liked animals because animals didn’t care which Lalna he was, didn’t know there _were_ any other Lalnas. Didn’t care what he’d done, didn’t ask him to do this or fix that. Well, other than ask for food, but he liked food too.

He loved Clucky, gathered her up and kept her close. Though long gone, his dinosaurs would always hold a special place in his heart. Recently he had developed a new skill and love for caring for their mismatched herd of pigs, cows, and an extraordinary number of chickens. Most recently their poor, slowly recovering sky whale Balti (Yes Sips she is called Balti!) had found her way into his strange life as well. She was certainly a lot larger than any animal they’d had before but she was just as nice. Perhaps even kinder, some of their chickens tended to develop a spontaneous desire to attempt to peck him to death—for whatever reason. Not Clucky of course but still, flipping _chickens_. But even then, he thought as he leaned against Balti’s warm back, they were still pretty damn cute.


End file.
